Finding my arranged mate
by jakef0523
Summary: when the son of the doctor gets injured in the 1700's the TARDIS brings him to his mate, against his will of course. when he tries and fights it the TARDIS throws a fit and wont let him enter, so he has to go hunting with mate, but it spirals out of control. it will also get into some yaoi smut smut stuff
1. hello everyone

Hello everyone this is my first story ever!...OK that's a lie it's the first one I am actually publishing. Two of the characters in this story are original characters, they are; Jake (the inventor) he's the "son" of the doctor and based off me ^~^, and Sami a spunky female who's best friends with Jake and yes based of my friend...how original *rolls eyes*. Anyways the other characters are Sam and Dean Winchester, and some villain I just haven't got that far in my head. I hope you enjoy my first story and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I will try to catch them when I can and if I missed them you can yell at me all you want and I will fix them :P


	2. the blackout

Jake sighed walking around the control room of the TARDIS, he was extremely bored and didn't know where or when he even wanted to go. He flipped some levers deciding he wanted to see the American revolution, the TARDIS made its usual noise and lurched to the side a bit before stopping with a slight thud, Jake looked at the screen to see if he was where he wanted to be, which he was, the screen changed to something even more odd, a language he couldn't read. "Interesting" he said out loud to himself, the TARDIS (I'm just going to start calling it "the box" because I'm lazy) has been acting out recently, nothing major just little odd things here and there. He shook his head putting on his tail coat heading out the doors of the box; he would have to look into it later. As soon as he stepped out he noticed how calm it was, there was no one in the town, he looked around to see if he could see a name. Lexington was the name he smiled and shrugged ignoring that feeling he had in the back of his head. He kept walking peeking into the shop windows seeing all the sweets and toys there were in the shops, he walked next to a stack of newspapers. Picking one up he started looking though it spending extra time on the war propaganda when he heard the soft chuckle

"I wondered when I was going to find you". Jake looked up at the man, he saw he was tall maybe 6'2, a good three inches taller than himself, he also noticed that the man seemed to have parts of him burnt off. Jake was about to pull out his sonic but the man pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Jake

"Tsk we won't be using that sonic, that so it can just stay there Jake". Jake put his hands up looking at the man he said "Have we met?" the man smiled a toothy grin

"for me yes we have met, but for you know this is the first time we have meet" time traveler Jake thought to himself while the man kept talking "I've been to different time lines and they all are so different than the others, in one you bought some candy, in another you were appointed governor but kindly declined, and in this one well I've worked it out before hand and it will be my favorite" the man changed his voice to should like a news anchor "the shot heard round the world"

Jake heard a bang! And that was all he needed before he felt pain and started running, that's all he was thinking just run, find safety. He ran as fast as he could with the new bullet wound until he found the box, he ran inside slamming the door locking it and limped up the steps falling on one of the six chairs that surrounded the room closing his eyes. All of a sudden Jake got a mental image kind like a school lesion, it was about how the type-40 TARDIS had a built in feature to take the wounded time lord to their mate/partner for life. Jake opened one eye slowly when he heard levers move on the controls by themselves "no" he shouted but unable to find the strength to get to get up and stop the TARDIS. the room shook violently for a good minute before coming to an abrupt halt, as the box settled the chair Jake was sitting in started moving to the door "No I don't want to know yet" the doors opened and flung Jake out into the arms of someone. Jake blacked out before he could see who it was; the man dragged Jake somewhere putting him on a bed trying to call a friend who he thought could help.


End file.
